You and Me
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Solo tu y yo...


**You and me**

_What day is it (Qué día es hoy)_

Desperté con un aroma muy especial y agradable inundando mis sentidos

_And in what month (Y de qué mes)_

Miré mi reloj sobre la mesita de noche… aunque sin ver nada en realidad…

_This clock never seemed so alive (Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo)_

No es la primera vez que siento tanta vida, pero… el tiempo parece vivo justo ahora

_I can't keep up and I can't back down (No puedo continuar y no puedo echarme atrás)_

Porque se que este tiempo ahora no será solo para mi…

_I've been losing so much time(He estado perdiendo mucho tiempo)_

No se que es lo que estuve esperando para esto, y ahora que lo tengo no quiero seguir igual que antes…No podría seguir sin ella…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people (Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente)_

Justo ahora, solo nosotros y los demás… no importan

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose(Nada que hacer, nada que perder)_

No hay nada que nos impida permanecer así… no hay nadamás que un solo son en nuestro corazón…

_And it's you and me and all of the people and(Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente y)_

Ella despierta lentamente… sus parpados aún permanecen perezosos

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you(No sé porqué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti)_

Observo cada rasgo de su rostro, cada movimiento que hace para despertar, cada uno es un deleite para mi vista

_All of the things that I want to say (Todas las cosas que deseo decir)_

-Buenos días - me dice con su voz somnolienta

_Just aren't coming out right(Justo no están saliendo bien)_

No respondo, solo sonrío como un tonto, siento que si hablo, las palabras se me enredarían en la lengua

_I'm tripping on words, (Estoy trabándome en mis palabras,)_

_-Yo… esto…- sigo sin formular algo coherente, quisiera decirle lo maravillosa que se ve justo ahora, pero…_

_you got my head spinning(Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas)_

Ella sonríe… y ya no formulo más oraciones en mi mente… solo siento, como todo mi mundo, empieza a girar sobre ti…

_I don't know where to go from here(Y no sé adónde ir desde aquí)_

Sé que si ella me faltara, si tan solo una hora dejara mi lado, yo… estaría perdido sin la luz de su mirada…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people (Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente)  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove (Nada que hacer, nada que perder)  
And it's you and me and all of the people and (Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente y)  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you (No sé porqué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti)_

_Something about you now (Hay algo acerca de ti, ahora)_

Veo justo ahora algo diferente en ella…

_I can't quite figure out (Que no consigo absolutamente entender)_

No se que se propone, pero ese brillo en su mirada me estremece…

_Everything she does is beautiful (Cada cosa que ella hace es Hermosa)_

Se levanta de mi lado… veo su cuerpo… completamente níveo, con ligeras marcas rojas en sus hombros su cuello su vientre… marcas de mis caricias durante la noche… coge una sábana y se envuelve con ella… se levanta y me da un casto beso en los labios… es hermosa…

_Everything she does is right(Cada cosa que ella hace tiene razón)_

-espérame…- me mira a los ojos – traeré el desayuno – me dice caminando con ese andar sensual e inocente a la vez, mientras se dirige a la puerta, y antes de salir, me mira y me guiña un ojo.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people (Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente)  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose (Nada que hacer, nada que perder)  
And it's you and me and all of the people and (Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente y)  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you (No sé porqué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti)_

Observo por la ventana mientras preparo dos tazas de café y unos panesillos tostados con mermelada de fresa, como la gente camina apresurada… Todos con un destino diferente…

_You and me and all of the people (Tú y yo y toda la gente)_

Pero yo… yo solo permaneceré a su lado, solo con él, sin nada y con todo a nuestro favor

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and (Con nada que hacer, nada que probar y)_

Él y yo… solo nosotros y los demás… los demás no importan…

_It's you and me and all of the people and (Somos tú y yo y toda la gente y)_

Llevo la charola a la mesita, él me observa… solo su mirada y su calor me mantienen y me hacen sentir segura sin importar más…

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you. __(__No sé por qué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti__)_

El tiempo no importa…

-Ven aquí – me jala a su lado y me acuna entre sus brazos, mientras besa m cuello y luego atrapa mis labios

_What day is it (Qué día es hoy)_

Los días juntos, no necesitan ser contados…

_And in what month (Y de qué mes)_

Los meses pasan, y nuestro amor, que hasta anoche fue un secreto para ambos, se mantendrá con este mismo candor… lo sé.

_This clock never seemed so alive (Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo.)_

El timbre del reloj marca otra hora, pero ahora suena con una melodía diferente…

"El tiempo que pase no importa… mientras despierte cada mañana a su lado, me basta para ser feliz… y sentirme viv..."

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Les gustó?**

**Espero que si, bueno que les digo**

**Primero: Ichigo y Rukia, son personajes creados por Tite Kubo**

**Segundo: La canción es de Lifehouse… You and Me**

**Tercero: La primera parte es pensada por Ichigo… la segunda por Rukia y, al final, la última frase, la dicen ambos… la que está entre comillas…**

**Bueno agradezco de antemano a todos los que dejen sus reviews, y se toman el tiempo para darle una leidita a las locuras de mi mente que se adaptan a las canciones de mis bandas favoritas…**

**Hasta un siguiente song fic…**

**Jane…**

**Atte: Rukia Nair**


End file.
